A conventional multiple parameter measurement system (MPMS) has a parameter processor and a host processor. The parameter processor may be an OEM board or plug-in that connects to and drives a sensor and computes one or more physiological parameters from the resulting sensor signal. The host processor communicates with the parameter processor so as to receive and display these parameters. As examples, a MPMS may display arterial oxygen saturation (SpO2), pulse rate, ECG waveforms, blood pressure and body temperature, to name a few.